Erza Scarlet
Erza Scarlet is a major member of the Fairy Tail Guild, known for her extensive combat prowess and her rank as an S-Class Mage, serving as a guild-master for some time. She was a major player for Team Natsu, and remains well-respected amongst her country. She was captured and used by Monolith as an enforcer, known by the name "Magnus", a top-level Subjugation Enforcer directly under the command of Monolith and second only to Searing, albeit unwillingly. She eventually began to recognize her amnesia and cognitive dissonance with her own innate personality, and was captured by The Kings. She would later resurface as the Green Armor, a warrior controlled by The Green King. Appearancehttps://fairytail.fandom.com/wiki/Erza_Scarlet#Appearance Erza is a young woman with scarlet hair and brown eyes. She lost her right eye as a child and had an artificial one which was created by Porlyusica, but was replaced by a synthetic Subjugation eye implant. She had a slender, voluptuous figure that Lucy Heartfilia described as "amazing." Her most common attire prior to becoming Magnus consisted of a custom-made armor by Heart Kreuz smiths, a blue skirt, black boots, and diamond shaped silver earrings. Her Fairy Tail stamp is blue and is located on the middle of her left upper arm (despite becoming Magnus, it has not been removed). Erza's specialty in Requip Magic allows her to requip not only armors but different outfits as well, enabling her to change her attire at any given time, although she currently only uses it for combat armor. Her appearance as Magnus was startling in comparison to what she usually appears as. Her hair had been nearly shaved down to bald in order for it to properly fit inside the combat helmets, her body had a larger amount of lean body muscle, and contained a number of visible body implants or scarring from surgeries to implant Subjugation technology. She was almost always seen wearing the MES1 combat suit without the helmet or MWS1. As the Green Armor, her body was a sickly green, much of it coated in festering black pustules. Her skin contained a large number of open cuts which had oozing green liquids coming from them. She never removed her thick armor, which consisted of a number of metal plates, all with thin openings. Underneath, Erza wore no clothing, her body consistent with how it appeared during her time as a Fairy Tail mage, but hideously green, leaking and coated in blackened pustules. Her skin always appeared thick with sweat and grime, her body constantly unwashed from the infectious gases she leaked and used to fuel her powers. Personalityhttps://fairytail.fandom.com/wiki/Erza_Scarlet#Personality Erza was known as a very strict person, often criticizing the bad behavior and habits of the other guild members, causing most of them to apologize, fearing that they might invoke her wrath. She was also known to be very impatient, disliking people who don't answer her questions quickly enough. This, coupled with her own tragic childhood, caused many of her guild-mates to avoid her due to her social awkwardness. However, she had a great sense of justice and pride in being a member of Fairy Tail. After being forcibly changed to Magnus, Erza was known to be incredibly ruthless and needlessly violent. She seemed to be perpetually irritated, and easily angered, finding joy in killing those who had upset her, albeit only briefly. Because of the conditioning created by the MDR, she lacked emotion in most of her activities, finding herself totally subservient to the commands of Monolith who mainly used her as an attack dog. Eventually, however, the original personality of Erza Scarlet shown through, and she began actively trying to understand what happened to her. She looked for help, and hoped someone could save her. As the Green Armor, she lacked any personality. Her behavior was entirely driven by commands, and she could no longer think determine, or call for help. She was entirely unaware of her own actions. History For a history up to Monolith's kidnapping, see https://fairytail.fandom.com/wiki/Erza_Scarlet/Synopsis here Touma Kamijou During Touma's initial escape from the scrapyard to evade capture with The Odin, he was effectively warped to a deep cave near Magnolia Town. Touma spent seventeen days in Magnolia Town looking for people who could help him move The Odin, keeping it discreet to avoid it being found out. Despite this, he was noticeably out of place for a person living in Magnolia Town, and it was only a matter of time before Natsu Dragneel himself followed Touma back to the cave in the suspicion that he could be someone looking to take down the Fairy Tail Guild. Luckily, Touma was able to explain himself, and Natsu decided to contact some others to help. Erza was explained the situation, and explained that she had heard of Subjugation. Said group had, in fact, landed in Fiore about ten years prior, and stole a large number of resources with minor compensation. Because of their fearsome ships, nobody retaliated to avoid serious damage, and parts of Earth Land were plunged into a short depression. Touma also recounted everythingt, including The Zero Index Incident. Hearing his plight and Erza's foreknowledge of Subjugation, the group agreed to get The Odin off planet. Because it would take powerful Spatial Magic to move something so huge and dense. Several days passed with little note as Touma got to know the group, and by the time Touma had to leave, the group had felt he was a good man and wished him well. Touma and The Odin were warped to Death City. The Dragon Slayer Torture Program After Subjugation had learned of The Odin through an informant, it was only a matter of time before they arrived to ask questions. Around two-hundred people found themselves being asked questions, one of whom was Erza. Despite her guild-mates arguing against it, Erza figured it'd be best to do the interrogation and just return. During Erza's interrogation, she had accidentally let it slip that she had met Touma only four days prior to the first mobilization of The Odin, but didn't elaborate. After this, she was asked to remain in the interrogation room for a brief moment while the interviewer retrieved some water. During this brief break, the room was gassed. Upon awakening, Erza found herself bound to a chair. She appeared to be in a white room with a single exit, however the door had no visible handle. Her attempts to also remove herself failed as well, as she quickly learned some sort of bizarre seal built into the room was shutting off any attempted uses of her abilities. Her requip repeatedly failed, telekinesis couldn't work, and she had no weapons on her person to use. Trying to force herself from the chair also became completely useless, the chair itself was built into the floor and made entirely of metal with no open back or bottom. She doesn't know how long she had been in there, but after some time had passed, Monolith entered. Monolith quickly explained that the room had been sealed off so that no powers would usable from inside, and as such Erza was trapped until freed. Monolith proceeded to explain that since Erza had met Touma, she must know where Touma was going, or what he was planning next. Erza had a strong poker face, refusing to sell out Touma and simply repeating that she isn't sure where he was going, just that she had met him at a small shop. It was clear, however, that Monolith wasn't buying it. After another passage of time, Monolith decided to move from hard interrogation to torture, and proceeded to strike Erza in the head and chest repeatedly, injuring her rather harshly. Erza never lost consciousness, but had her nose broken and her chest had swollen, making it hard to breath. All during this, Monolith kept on that if she talked, this would end. Erza decided to release false information regarding Touma in hopes to be let free and contact allies. Monolith fed the information to Subjugation recon soldiers who ultimately deemed the information to be false. Angered by this, Monolith increased the torture. From here, little else was explained. Erza recalled trying to hold herself together as what felt like days passed. She had fallen asleep several times only to be awoken rather violently from burns or large amounts of water. Over these days, she was sprayed with a hose, repeatedly jabbed with a hot poker, and had extremely loud noises play from speakers that ended up causing permanent hearing damage. She had been tied down, unable to move for a long time. While she had been given water, she was given sparse amounts of food, and was refused the use of a bathroom, which itself had started causing infections amongst her lower body. Illness stacking up coupled with increasing physical injuries began catching up to her, and she blacked out for some time. Erza awoke some unknown time later, Monolith later show on record that Erza was kept in a medically induced coma for over six days while her body recovered and was given doses of antibiotics. While much of the swelling hadn't gone down, she awoke in considerably better condition than before. Once Erza awakened, she was bound to a strengthened gurney in the torture room she had been in before. Monolith told her to release the information regarding Touma, or things would continue getting much worse. Erza's body was worsening from lowered nutrition, and she had lost several pounds over the past week in muscle mass. Still, she had endured this much, she planned to survive this and escape, gather allies, and come back to take Monolith down in a fair fight. This is when Monolith revealed how things would go from hereon. Monolith had a series of individuals arrested during the interrogations hooked up to mobile chairs and heavily bound. One by one they were wheeled in, and each time Monolith would tell Erza to reveal Touma's location. When Erza refused the first time, she was shocked as Monolith shot the woman in front of her. The woman died nearly instantly from the gunshot wound to the head, and Monolith had the next one brought in. Erza was not ready for this situation, and realized her answers directly correlated to the survival of others arrested. When Erza didn't respond due to the shock, Monolith shot the next victim. Each time Monolith assured her that these people earned their deaths through attacking Subjugation, but they would all be pardoned if they got factual information regarding Touma. One after another, victims were executed until the twelfth. During this Erza shouted at Monolith, calling Monolith twisted, sick, and wrong. Erza begged Monolith to quit killing victims and stop acting like a monster. Around the twelfth kill, Monolith revealed to Erza that it was known this entire time that Erza and her friends helped move The Odin. Subjugation believes that they didn't get the severity of their actions, but an entire Subjugation Warship carrying twenty thousand personnel and civilians was destroyed. This wouldn't stop until Erza revealed where it got moved to. Angry, Monolith had Erza gagged, and proceeded to have the next twenty subjects brought in one after another in quick succession as they were shot. During this, Erza began breaking down and crying, however Monolith refused to stop, stating this was her and her friends faults to begin with. At the thirty-third subject, Monolith paused and explained to the subject that they were going to be shot and killed. They needed to look the person that caused this in the face, or else it wouldn't be a slow death. Erza continued sobbing as Monolith grabbed her head, holding it up to see the face of the next victim as Monolith shot him. Monolith sat down in the lap of the dead man, using him as a chair, and looked straight into Erza's eyes. Monolith didn't care what she thought of Subjugation, of the Universe itself, or even Monolith. Subjugation had been chasing Touma for some time to extreme failure due to friends helping him escape, and enough was enough. Monolith promised to march every person on Earth Land to their deaths in front of Erza if necessary to get this info. At this point, Monolith removed the cloth gag, and Erza quietly begged Monolith to stop. Monolith grabbed Erza by the hair and demanded the information. Despite holding out for so long, Erza gave up the fact that The Odin had been moved to Death City. During this, the next victim witnessed everything from the hallway and had been panicking, but was unable to escape. Monolith had the young woman wheeled in, and Monolith held the revolver to the girl's head while waiting to see if Erza's information did pan out. Minutes passed with nothing happening, until finally word came back that indeed The Odin was detected underneath the DWMA. At this, Monolith had the next to die be sent back to be unbound and teleported home. Despite handing over the information, Monolith ultimately deemed Erza a traitor to the universe, and labeled her as a killer. During her minimum-security holding, a friend had managed to get to speak with her where she explained everything. Her friend had noted she looked pale and somewhat thin and sickly as if underfed. Sadly, this friend couldn't take any photographs, and left to try and gather help. Ultimately Erza was moved off-planet before help could arrive. The Mind Drill Resonance Monolith spent some time researching Erza Scarlet and learned of her powers, strengths, and abilities. While the requip was a difficult spell to use, Monolith was able to learn to use it to grab Subjugation materials as needed. Additionally, certain other features proved very useful such as Erza's swordplay. Still, Monolith figured that rather than making a shape-shifting form of Erza, it could be possible to use Erza herself for combat. Using the Mind Drill Resonance, Erza was subjected to the device for two hours every day, the settings being repeatedly increased. During these tests, she was given regular doses of medications for headaches and nausea. Day in and day out she would be subjected to psychic readings, mental pushes, and the MDR. After four days, she had forgotten her name. During the use of the MDR, Monolith had the weakened Erza use her requip under controlled situations, and began removing and pocketing the armors and weapons that arrived. All of Erza's old weaponry and armor are currently held by Subjugation, with Erza's personal sword in Monolith's office. The MDR was repeated until finally Erza had forgotten everything, and her mind was irreparably damaged. Her memory was almost entirely wiped, her powers were nearly gone, and her emotions were incredibly muted, with Erza showing signs of anhedonia. Using the MDR, false memories of Monolith as Erza's owner were implanted, with Erza no longer recognizing any other name than "Magnus". Realizing that Magnus would be unable to use her old powers without help, Monolith went about reteaching her requip and her other abilities, as well as how to wield a sword. Subjugation took great care to avoid damaging her motor skills, and she quickly picked up how to use a sword nearly on muscle memory alone. Magnus was brought to Magnolia Town on the outskirts in the hopes of seeing how well the MDR worked. By chance, Lucy Heartfilia happened upon Magnus. Despite the full-body armor and helmet, it was quickly ascertained that Erza Scarlet was underneath. The only one who responded at the time was Natsu Dragneel due to others not being present in Magnolia Town in regards to a crisis started not far from the city and directly due to panic incited by Subjugation. Ultimately both Lucy and Natsu were soundly defeated, and Magnus did not waver despite their pleads to her sanity. Later tests proved that Magnus's brain did not respond to their names, showing Monolith that they had been entirely forgotten. Natsu and Lucy were left alive, but beaten. This would spurn the "Save Erza Scarlet" initiative. Becoming Green Armor Magnus would be involved in two major skirmishes, the Odin Train Chase and the capture of Touma Kamijou's parents. During this period, Magnus continued to struggle with the fact that her old personality as Erza Scarlet was shining through, conflicting with her memories and personality as Magnus. She would fail the Odin Train Chase, but managed to use the capture of the Kamijou's to her benefit. She handed herself over to the enemy for testing. Fal would help her realize her past, but the two found that her memories as Erza were locked until Monolith was defeated. Erza would remain in custody to try and rescue her old self, but would be captured by The Green King. She would resurface well after Monolith's initial death and the destruction of the Xanthos as Green Armor, and would face Chi Kobayashi and Alexander, with Lisa providing support to her father. Powers Magnus Because of Erza Scarlet becoming Magnus, a lot of her powers are slightly modified, but also designed moreso for large-scale combat. Monolith's modifications to Magnus have made her a much larger threat than Erza Scarlet could have been before. Requip One of Erza Scarlet's most useful abilities is "Requip: The Knight" a spatial magic spell designed to allow Erza to swap between weapons and armor nearly instantly on the battlefield. Erza would use this with a myriad of various armors and weapons to suit the situation, however Monolith has outfitted her with a specific new set of weapons. Requip: Sword Commando The purpose of Sword Commando is fairly straightforward as the name implies. Magnus uses this form mainly as a means to carry out swift military attacks against targets. Because Magnus is a master swordsman, the attacks tend to be extremely lethal. Magnus's Armor for this form is known as the MES1 (Monolith Equipment Set), the first of a series of armors designed for Magnus in particular. The sword is known as the MWS1 (Monolith Weapon Set). The names were chosen to allow quick and effective use of Requip: Sword Commando. The sword itself is a special blade imbued with magic from Monolith directly and designed by Subjugation's R&D team. Unlike Fire Magic, the design of the blade produces a super-heated gas which is ignited by the blade itself, setting the blade on fire. As such, it is immune to spells that deflect fire magic as the blade itself is magic, but the flames are pure chemical reactions. Additionally, the blade is superheated to a temperature of nearly 2,500 degrees, making it extremely dangerous just to approach without proper armor or defensive magic. The sword itself is near impervious to destruction, but should it ever be destroyed, it can easily be replaced. Requip: Fairy Cannon Not content with Magnus just be a close-combat specialist, Monolith had the R&D department focus on creating a combat suit for Magnus themed around her old alias of "Titania". The final idea was a combat suit utilizing technology similar to the headblasters, creating the MES2 and the MWS2. The suit contains no propellant force, staying afloat by Magnus's psychic abilities. The suit pumps a series of stimulant-fused epinephrine into her brain, keeping her in a constant epinephrine use, and regulating her blood flow with specialized systems designed to inject counter-drugs as necessary. In general, it is used often, but for short periods to avoid accidentally putting Magnus into cardiac arrest. The levels are considered safe, and are not used in conjunction with other stimulants due to the fact that Magnus is armed with explosive firearms. During these epinephrine highs, Magnus's psychic abilities skyrocket, allowing her to keep herself afloat using mental thought alone. She also uses this telekinesis to grapple and throw massive objects. Under normal circumstances, it is likely she couldn't handle this level of psychic power alone. Her cannons fire a series of specialized shells designed to fragment upon impact and deal the maximum amount of shrapnel and explosive damage possible in their small size. They can fire up to 1,200 rounds per minute, and are fed using her spatial magic and a direct connection to a stockpile of ammunition. The portal is one-way to avoid enemies using this to their advantage. The helmet comes with a HUD, allowing Magnus to pinpoint targets and shoot with startling accuracy. Requip: Combat Pragmatist There are situations wherein swordplay won't be a proper way to handle combat. In such situations where direct combat is a better solution, Magnus makes use of the MES3 and MWS3. The purpose of this armor, more than the others, is for 1-on-1 fights, and is ultimately the armor that Magnus used in a 2-on-1 fight against Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel that ended with both seriously injured. Similar to MES2, MES3 injects its host with epinephrine when combat starts, but also follows it with several shots of Methylphenidate and Amphetamine in low doses to increase alertness and remove violent inhibitions, allowing Magnus to become irrevocably violent in any given situation with little control. This form is typically only allowed in combat, however Monolith has given orders to Magnus that it is to be used whenever needed if Magnus's life is in a potentially life-threatening situation. Because of the drugs, Magnus becomes manic, often nearly intelligible, and violent beyond reason. She has a tendency to commit overkill, and often needs to be restrained after use, as the combination of drugs often causes tranquilizers to cease working. After use, she is often placed on watch until the effects wear off appropriately. As a result of this suit, she has suffered some kidney damage and has developed hallucinations. On one occasion, she was hospitalized after it was found she had a heart attack mid fight, but was too hysterical to stop and continued fighting until the attack had nearly shut down her circulatory system. Currently, R&D is on a strict regiment to refine MES3 to safe operational standards, and Magnus is on a specific diet to return proper excretory behavior to her urethra and bladder after significant damage was found to be the result of the drugs having caused a severe bladder infection due to kidney damage resulting in a variety of disruptive disorders including blood in her urine, incontinence, and extreme pain. While this has mostly subsided after nearly four months, the suit is still in testing to avoid these problems in the future. Additionally, the medical department has noted that extended use for long stretches of time or frequent usage is discouraged to avoid accidentally causing serious damage to her reproductive system and thus resulting in missed periods along with non-functioning muscle tissue, and her endocrine system being seriously impacted by dangerously low levels of hormones naturally released in the blood stream in combination with addiction withdrawals which has directly lead to the reproductive issues and dangerously low mood swings that have resulted in depression and lethargic behavior. Despite this, Monolith has refused to scrap the project, insisting it only needs to be reworked to safe levels. MWS3 is a set of cannons attacks to each arm which fire energy delivered from the occupant. The cannons easily come apart and reassemble, allowing the user to freely remove them when not needed or to grapple objects. When assembled, they appear over the hands, and with the press of an internal switch, they fire a bolt of energy. The blast is very close range, often within striking distance of a punch, and the payload delivered can completely destroy ones internal structure in seconds. The resulting shock-wave can obliterate organs and muscles, and easily shatter bones. The shots can also seriously damage Magnus's hands if she does not properly recoil after a shot to avoid allowing the pressure to shoot up her arm, a mistake found early in testing and resulted in Magnus being treated for a shattered Radius, Ulna, and Humerus, placing her in hospital care for nearly seven months. During this time, testing with other agents revealed potential movements to avoid directly breaking bones, and Magnus was able to replicate these movements. Requip: Aiur The design of this suit was specifically made in response to Touma Kamijou's use of The Odin, a replica of a Protoss Zealot. Unlike the other armors, this suit is more or less a mecha, standing at nearly fifty feet. The suit was modeled after a Protoss Zealot to try and determine maneuverability first and foremost. The suit is designed with high-impact movement expected, and to be able to traverse quickly with large strides in comparison to The Odin which moves much slower in comparison to compensate for its heavy payload. The suit has been appropriately named "Aiur". The suit has two massive energy blades attached to each arm, the left blade named "Daelaam", and the right blade named "Nerazim". The blades are produced from a battery system inside of the mecha itself which can run without stop for up to sixty hours. This can allow near constant use without interruption. The mecha is designed so that the pilot is essentially fused to the systems, allowing the pilot to continue near indefinitely. A series of tubes and apparatuses are attached to the body to keep it sufficiently hydrated and kept to proper nutritional levels while removing waste. It also helps regulate necessary body functions such as breathing, heart use, brain signals, and body movement. In general, the pilot almost entirely blacks out when inside as the system helps maintain body functions. The system is nicknamed "Purifier". Purifier directly hooks the host to the nervous system of the robot itself, sending signals of temperature, pain, and physical contact similar to a human body albeit with sensors to allow the host to be aware of whether these are lethal to them, or just noticeable to the mecha (the mecha keeps its interior regulated in temperature to avoid the pilot overheating or suffering from hypothermia. Additionally, the pain signals sent to the pilot are used to determine damage to the mech, not to induce a sense of pain to the pilot. As such, it isn't "painful" in the sense that most humans experience pain. The mech is extremely fast, being able to cover distances of a mile in just under fifteen seconds. This is in part due to its huge stride, and the removal of as many unnecessary systems as possible to make the frame extremely light where necessary. The frame itself uses durable metals found in Warships, keeping it malleable and helping its weight deal with the square-cube law. The system has only one long-range combat option named "Tal'darim", a psionic pulse system allowing the pilot to create greatly enhanced psionic blasts using the power system and the pilots natural ability. Care has to be taken not to over-exert oneself in this state as to drain the system battery too quickly, however in the vast majority of one-on-one fights, the battery cannot be logistically drained fast enough for it to be a genuine concern. Despite its lack of physical shielding, it makes use of a barrier shielding system known as "Khala". The mech is constantly emitting a powerful barrier around itself to shield from enemy attacks, and the barrier itself forms a tight fit around the mech itself rather than a bubble-shield like many of Subjugations other barriers. The shield comes down from frequent repetitive blows, but also regenerates on its own as long as the mech isn't struck during its regeneration period, upon which its shield will come back on-line and defend the mech once again. Green Armor As Green Armor, Erza is far more dangerous than she ever was as Magnus. This stems from the fact that she uses the power of the Green King himself. She can create viral epidemics from her sickly body, and force it into solidified gas to attack with. Disease The power of Disease is the Green King's calling card, so his Bearer would naturally have it. Green Armor can create diseases which are nearly incurable, highly contagious, and extremely difficult to handle. The diseases fester inside her body, and are easily released. She can breath them, release them from cuts, or simply create it from her palms. The gas is extremely deadly, and should not be tested. It can also be solidified into green weapons such as swords or axes. She carries around an actual shield, but sometimes infuses diseases into it and solidifies the toxic gases to create bigger weapons. Despite the simplicity, the toxic gases can travel massive distances in short time, and can be difficult to deal with. Additionally, her physical touch can rot even inanimate objects, and can cause serious infection in those too close. Coupled with her odd body composition that makes her nearly immune to most puncture or slicing damage, she is nearly invincible in combat save for a couple weaknesses. Category:Female Category:Villains Category:Fobarimperius Category:Subjugation Category:The Four Kings